


Touchy, Feely [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to download aethel's recording of Touchy, Feely by Basingstoke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy, Feely [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touchy, Feely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106937) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> [originally posted as part of Amplificathon 2011](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/959763.html)

Download mp3 from [the Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/touchy-feely) or [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j14dqdqtlyi9b0n/touchy+feely+final.mp3).  
Length: 14 min 14 sec  
Brief music clips: "In the Hall of the Mountain King" by Edvard Grieg


End file.
